Strange As It Is
by Fartemis Owl
Summary: .::HIATUS::. For Alec, things are finally going right. He has a wonderful boyfriend, a loving family, and there may just be a wedding in the future. But not everyone has accepted the fact that he's gay. Thank God he has his warlock, because this is going to be one long ride. (AlecxMagnus Post-series)
1. Prologue: Just Say It

**I was sitting in front of my computer with no internet access, so the only thing I could do was write. So I decided to write a Magnus and Alec one-shot, since I read 23 Malec one-shots and two-shots when I was supposed to be asleep last night. It's kind of short, but gets the point across.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. If I did, there would be more Alec and Magnus.**

_**Jill Scott- Exclusively**_

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

When Alec stumbled into his living room looking half-asleep, Magnus knew something was wrong. The blue-eyed boy usually smelled like soap and mint, but this time there was a sickly, alcohol smell underneath the soapy one. His clothes were more disheveled than usual, with one or two new rips in his pants. Alec's unruly jet-black hair kept falling in his eyes, and he groggily pushed it away.

Magnus took his eyes off the television just long enough to turn and stare at Alec. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "You were supposed to be home two hours ago."

"I was out" was all Alec said before half-mindedly falling on the green couch beside his boyfriend. The alcohol scent was stronger with Alec so nearby.

Magnus was, for once, at a loss for what to say. Had Alec—dare he say it—been out drinking? His sweet, innocent Alec, who had never even tasted wine, much less drinking at a bar…was drunk.

After a few minutes of mindlessly staring at the bright television, Magnus finally turned to Alec. "Alec, darling, have you…did you have…are you…?"

"Just say it," Alec slurred.

"Alec, are you drunk?" The words came spilling out of Magnus' mouth before he could stop them, like a river pouring over a cliff and into a lake.

"Yes, Magnus, I am."

**~FO~**

**That was a wonderful introduction, wasn't it? This is but a preview of how Alec will slowly lose his innocence.**

**Review?**


	2. Until the Sun Comes Up

**I honestly wasn't planning on continuing this story, but I got a review saying I should. The funny thing is, I agreed with that person. Shout out to **_**asdfghjklove09**_** for inspiring me, and to the other reviewers for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. If I did, there would be more Alec and Magnus.**

_**Janelle Monae- Many Moons**_

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

The drapes were thrown back by creamy, tan hands, letting bright rays of harsh sun seep through his eyelids. Alec groaned and pulled the covers up and over his face. Magnus frowned at his boyfriend and strode over to the bed. He seized the covers and threw them across the room. They landed on a very unfortunate Chairman Meow.

Alec groaned again and grabbed his pillow, throwing it over his face. His head pounded and his mouth was dry. He had never felt this way in his life; it felt like his skull was ripping in half. But he remembered why he did it.

The afternoon before, Magnus and Alec had been watching _The Hangover_, when Magnus suddenly said, "I bet you haven't ever been hung-over" with a smirk.

Alec had scoffed and searched for a lie to say back to him. "Of course I've been hung-over."

Magnus had chuckled. "Yeah, right, and I'm a pixie."

Alec then made a pact to himself to get drunk that night. And he had.

So here he was with a hangover, just to make his boyfriend see that he could be bad if he wanted to. And here he was, also regretting it. Magnus grabbed Alec's pillow and laughed when Alec grabbed his head in agony. He received a death glare, but after receiving so many in his long life, Magnus simply ignored it.

"Get up, lovely," Magnus commanded. Alec slowly sat up, his eyes barely open as the sun engulfed the loft room that the couple shared. The walls used to be bright neon yellow, with a black-framed mirror on the wall before a hot pink vanity table. The covers had been neon yellow as well to match the walls. But when Alec moved in with Magnus, the warlock had dialed it down a bit to accommodate Alec's lack of color tolerance. Now the walls were a light, canary yellow, and the vanity table was black, as were the covers on the bed. It actually looked like a room one might sleep in, or do other things. The window looked out onto a widespread Brooklyn and the rest of New York. It was beautiful sight, in a techno sort of way.

Magnus took Alec's hands and hauled him to his feet. Once up, Alec swayed with a dazed look on his face. Suddenly his face turned green, like he was going to hurl. "Magnus," he said, "I don't feel so good."

Then he threw up all over Magnus' beautiful, just-cleaned, white carpet.

Of course, this made Magnus furious. His green-gold cat eyes narrowed, and his hands shook while spurting blue sparks. Then he thought about why Alec had gone out and gotten drunk, and he realized that it was basically his fault. And he started to laugh. Alec looked up in confusion. Magnus was madly protective of his white carpet. He got it cleaned every Friday.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Alec ventured.

"Don't worry about it, lovely," Magnus said in between laughs, unable to keep a straight face. "Let's get you some breakfast."

**~FO~**

The kitchen was the only room in their Brooklyn loft that Magnus allowed himself pleasure in decorating, and Alec begrudgingly had agreed to letting that room keep its bright colors. After all, he couldn't have everything he wanted. The world just didn't work that way. Large, blue tiles covered the floor and walls. Magnus said that they reminded him of Alec's "beautiful, deep-sea eyes." The cabinets were midnight black, which went along with the Alec theme.

Magnus made Alec clean up while he cooked breakfast. Alec hated it when he magicked breakfast to their kitchen table without paying for it, so he had taught Magnus to cook. He would never admit, but Magnus actually enjoyed cooking. It gave him a sense of humanity, and he didn't feel like a warlock anymore. It was nice to experience what being a human was like. They were such fragile creatures, yet they tried their best to live and they accepted the fact of their inevitable deaths.

Magnus laid out the food on their circular, neon blue table (**A/N: Remember this? "I love circular tables. They suit me so much better than square"**). He had labored over two omelets with cheese and arugula, smoked bacon, and ricotta pancakes. He allowed himself one small magical pleasure by conjuring up raspberry tea. Magnus snapped his fingers and two tall glasses of the tea appeared on the table, one in his spot, and the other across the small table in Alec's spot, with a sharp crack. Satisfied, Magnus took off his hot pink apron and grinned to himself.

Underneath his apron, he wore a plain pink V-neck tee with black skinny jeans rolled up to mid-calf. His feet were encased in cream-colored Vans. His jet-black hair was styled up into a messy faux hawk, and he had on several red rubber bands on his wrist. Since it was a Saturday, the only makeup Magnus had on was black eyeliner. The ends up his hair were dyed pink.

Just as Magnus was getting two plates out of the cabinet so he could set the table, Alec strolled into the kitchen, ducking a little as he went through the doorway. The first time he came into the kitchen, he had hit his head on the doorframe. And it hadn't been very pleasant. Presently, Alec was wearing a loose-fitting navy long-sleeve sweater and dark jeans. His feet had bleached white socks snuggly fitted onto them.

As Alec entered the kitchen, Magnus looked up and gave him a wink and a sly smile. "Hey, sexy," he joked.

"Sexy?" Alec asked, opening the silverware drawer.

"Just trying it out," Magnus replied.

The two had finally sat down at the table to start eating breakfast when a very hard banging sounded from the front door. Magnus looked over at Alec with his eyebrow quirked suspiciously.

"You expecting someone?" he asked quizzically.

"Nope," Alec said. "Are you?"

"No."

Alec sighed and sadly got up from the table, his stomach rumbling. As he neared the front door, the banging got more and more intensified. Alec was almost scared to open it. He grabbed the door handle, turned it, and flung the door open.

And there stood Isabelle.

Alec let out a breath of relief. He barely had time to say anything before Isabelle, out of breath, pushed past Alec and into the hallway where Magnus had appeared, blocking her way.

"Move, Magnus," Isabelle demanded. She turned to Alec, only to see him blocking her way as well.

"Not until you tell us why you so rudely interrupted our breakfast," Magnus smoothly replied.

"Rudely?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yes, darling, very rudely indeed," Magnus retorted.

"Fine," Izzy sniffed with her nose in the air. "I guess I won't give you two these tickets to see The Fray." She pulled two gleaming tickets out of her purse and held them up high.

Alec's eyes widened. "You…you, Isabelle Lightwood, have tickets to see The Fray?"

"Yep. I bought four tickets for Simon, me, you, and Magnus to go tonight." Izzy sighed dramatically. "But seeing as you don't want to go…" She paused to put them back in her purse. "I guess we'll just take Jace and Clary. After all, they did just get married."

Alec whimpered. "Please, Izzy, if you take us, you can bring your laundry over for a month and I'll do it."

"Make it two months and you have your tickets."

"Deal."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and handed him the tickets.

**~FO~**

Alec ran through the streets of nighttime New York City, dragging Magnus behind him as they hurried to the subway station. They had to take the subway that would take them to Madison Square Garden. They would meet Isabelle and Simon on the way.

The couple finally stopped in front of the subway station where they spotted Isabelle and Simon hanging out by the entrance. Isabelle was wearing a short black miniskirt with a grey tank top and black stilettos. Her hair was curled and hung down to the middle of her back. Simon had on a brown Star Wars tee with the words 'May the 4th be with you' on it. Over it was a black blazer paired with blue jeans and brown Converse.

Isabelle beamed at them. "Hey guys! You ready to go?"

Alec excitedly nodded.

Isabelle smiled again. "Then let's go."

**~FO~**

Magnus and Alec smiled and laughed after the concert. That's all they could do. They had had so much fun it was indescribable. On the way home, they were passing by a nightclub. The music coming from inside was pulsating and making the ground vibrate. Strobe lights spilled out of the door every time it opened. You could smell the alcohol and sweat wafting from people's bodies as the moved and swayed their hips to the beat.

Magnus stopped and started to walk towards the club. He couldn't help himself, the urge to party was so overpowering.

Surprisingly, he felt Alec's hand in his own. Usually, Alec was afraid to outwardly show his love for Magnus, but obviously that night was an exception.

Alec pulled his boyfriend into the club. Immediately, they were sucked into the crowd of party-goers. Magnus could faintly make out a bar in the back of the room, and to the left was a DJ table. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him to the center of the room where they danced with a hot passion. Slowly at first, then faster as they heated up and got more excited.

Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder as they danced, his breath tickling Alec's ear. He began to nibble on it, and then he kissed Alec's neck down to the collarbone. With each kiss, a small noise of pleasure sounded in the back of Alec's throat. As a reward for the kisses, Alec crashed his lips into Magnus' and kissed him with zeal. His tongue slid across his boyfriend's lips, asking for entrance. Magnus let Alec's tongue part his lips and their tongues danced, sliding over teeth and gums.

"Don't you think we should finish up at home?" Alec asked, looking up at Magnus through his eyelashes.

Magnus winked at him before dragging him out of the club and into the refreshing night air.

**~FO~**

**Cliffhanger! You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Wow, that was my first kissing scene ever. It was so much fun to write. Anyways…**

**Review?**

**-Fartemis**


	3. Just a Dream

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. If I did, there would be more Alec and Magnus.**

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

Magnus woke up naked and tangled in sheets. His hair was messy as if a thousand hands had gone through it. He turned and saw Alec asleep on his right, his smooth face troubled with dark thoughts. Magnus wondered what kind of dreams the Shadowhunter was dreaming.

Just when Magnus was getting out of the bed, Alec started to lash out at the air, kicking and punching with all of his might at nothing. Then he began to scream Magnus' name.

Magnus rushed over to Alec's side of the bed and grabbed his arms, pinning his boyfriend to the bed.

"Alec!" he yelled. "Alec, wake up. It's just a dream."

Suddenly, Alec bolted upright, his eyes wide open with fear. When he realized where he was, he closed his eyes and slumped back against the pillows, trembling.

Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Alec, his brow creased with worry. "You want to tell me what this one was about?" he calmly asked.

Over the past few weeks, Alec had been having nightmares about the same thing but in different versions. He kept dreaming that Sebastian came back and killed every person he loved, one by one until it was just him and Magnus left. Then Sebastian tortured them and Alec watched his boyfriend bleed to death. It was a horrible dream that was always present in his thoughts.

Alec sighed. "It was the same dream," he said," except this time we were all dolphins in the ocean and Sebastian was a shark." A single tear spilled over from his eyes and soon he was sobbing.

Magnus engulfed him in his arms and rocked back and forth, stroking his hair. "Shh, it's alright," he assured. "It was a dream, nothing more."

Alec finally stopped crying and hurriedly wiped his tears away. He opened his eyes and realized that Magnus was stark naked. His face turned crimson red.

Magnus noticed him looking and grinned. "You like what you see?" he joked.

Alec just groaned and got up to take a shower.

~FO~

Alec's reviving and relaxing shower was interrupted by a scream from Magnus. Fearing the worst, he turned off the shower and hopped out, seizing his towel and wrapping it around himself in the process.

He ran out into the hallway only to see Magnus in a neon green bathrobe, tearing apart the loft looking for something.

"What is it, Magnus?" he asked.

"I can't find Chairman Meow!" Magnus frantically yelled.

"Well, I doubt he'll be in there," Alec replied as Magnus opened up the oven.

"It's happened before," Magnus said. He looked around, his eyes watering. "Oh, Alec, what if he ran away? What is he got attacked by a dog? What if he's dead?"

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and rubbed his back, unsure of what to say.

~FO~

Later on that day, Magnus was trying to take a nap on the couch when he heard a scratching coming from the front door. He jumped up and ran to the door to fling it open.

There stood Chairman Meow with another cat and six kittens. He lead the way inside the house and rubbed up against Magnus' leg, purring.

Overjoyed, Magnus picked up his cat and showered him with kisses.

"You little rascal!" he exclaimed. "You could've told me you were having kittens."

Alec ran into the living room. "What's going on?" he demanded. His eyes widened when he saw Magnus spinning Chairman around and the six kittens and a cat lounging on the ground.

Magnus saw Alec and ran over to him. "We're grandparents now!" he laughed.

Alec fainted.

~FO~

**That was fun to write! It's kind of a pointless filler chapter, but that's okay because the next chapter will probably be longer.**

**Review?**

**-Fartemis**


	4. Wish Upon a Star

**Wow, I'm just updating and updating! This is the third chapter in a week. Now that I have an iPod, it's so much easier to write on the go. I just write the chapter in Notes, and then I send it to my email. Open it up on my laptop and boom, it's a Word Document. I did that with pointless Chapter Two. **

**Anyway, enough with my mindless blabbing, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. If I did, there would be more Alec and Magnus.**

_**B.o.B. - So Good**_

_**Bruno Mars- Marry You**_

**~FO~**

Magnus was acting strange, and Alec had no idea why.

It seemed as if the warlock was avoiding him. He didn't really look at him, his gold-green eyes darkened when he saw Alec, and he came home late a lot. Poor Alec didn't know whether he should ask him about it or just leave it alone. He suspected that maybe Magnus was cheating on him, but with who? The only person he could talk to was Isabelle. So he texted her.

_Hey Izzy. Can I ask you something?_

The reply came a few seconds later.

_Sure, what's up?_

Alec told his sister the whole deal about Magnus: how he was out late and he seemed skittish around Alec. The phone buzzed a minute later.

_Maybe he's cheating on you. I've had a few boyfriends cheat on me and they always acted like that before I found out._

Alec's heart stopped. What if Isabelle was right? Maybe Magnus was cheating on him. The other half of his brain disagreed, though. Maybe Magnus was sick or something. That just didn't account, though. Magnus would've told him.

That's when Alec knew. He and Magnus had some talking to do.

**~FO~**

Usually when Magnus had come home late these past few days, Alec had been fast asleep. But this time, Alec sat there for what seemed like days with bated breath, waiting for Magnus to walk through the front door so he could confront him. He was so nervous, though. He didn't know what Magnus would say, and being so shy and quiet, he almost couldn't find the strength to do it. But he knew that he had to.

**~FO~**

Magnus slowly turned the door handle to the loft that he and Alec shared. He opened the door and tiptoed in, closing the door behind him. He was on his way to their bedroom when the living room light snapped on.

"Where've you been?" Alec demanded, lounging on the couch. Magnus slowly spun and looked at Alec. Alec was wearing a simple white T-shirt with grey basketball shorts. The shirt showed the ripped muscles underneath, with what looked like tattoos lacing them. They both knew, however, that they were really Marks that came from being part of the Nephilim race.

Magnus almost laughed. He was reminded of a week prior when Alec had come home late…and drunk. "I went out for a walk," he lied.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "For three hours, Magnus?"

"I had a lot on my mind."

Alec angrily hopped up from the couch. "We both know you're lying, Magnus Bane. Come on, just tell me. Are you cheating on me? If you are, I can just leave right now and save you the trouble. Ever since we've been together, I've learned one important thing: you're shady."

Magnus had had enough. "And you're not exactly pure yourself, Alexander. You're the one that his from your family that you were gay. And, on top of that, you had a crush on your _own brother_. Talk about sick."

Alec's eyes widened and threatened to spill over with tears. Magnus looked at his feet, at his nails, anywhere but Alec's eyes. He knew that if he looked into Alec's deep, cerulean eyes, he would get lost in them and his heart would melt and he would apologize for the harsh words. But he couldn't, he had to stay strong and not look up.

Despite all of these things swirling through his mind, all Magnus said was, "You can sleep on the couch tonight."

**~FO~**

The next morning, Alec awoke to find a note stuck with tape to his blanket. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tore the note off and read it twice. It said:

_Alexander-_

_I'm so sorry about last night. I only hope that you meet for dinner tonight at Crimson Red at 7:30. Then you will see why I've been out so late. Wear that blue button-up shirt and dark jeans that Isabelle and I picked out for you. It brings out your beautiful eyes. If you do not show up, I will know that you are still angry with me._

_-Magnus_

Alec shoved the note in his pocket and jumped up from the couch, flinging the purple blanket back down and pulling on one of his shoes in the process. He then ran to the bedroom, where the scent of Magnus' minty shampoo still lingered in the air. Alec flung open the closet doors and dug through the heaps of sparkly tops and belts. He finally seized the outfit and held it up high.

"Magnus!" he yelled out. "Magnus, I found it!"

And then he realized that he was alone.

**~FO~**

At exactly 7:15, Alec headed out towards the restaurant that he and Magnus adored. It was only a few blocks from their loft, and they had the most wonderful food. It was called Crimson Red because almost all of the decorations were red (and most of the food, too).

Once there he flung open the double red oak doors and strolled inside. The interior was decked out with tinted red dimmed lights and circular tables with red tablecloths. The booths had red leather seats. All of the tables had a vase of roses. A few violinists and a pianist played in the corner. It was beautiful, to say the least.

The Shadowhunter looked around and spotted Magnus sitting at a table all by himself towards the center of the room. He strolled over, weaving through tables, waiters, and even a stroller. As he stopped in front of the table, Magnus looked up and his face instantly brightened.

"Alec," he said. "I thought you wouldn't come."

Alec smiled. "Of course I came." He sat down at the table across from Magnus, their eyes locked on each other.

A waitress came by and they ordered their drinks: Magnus a glass of wine and Alec water. Then they just talked for a few minutes, until Alec got up to use the restroom. When he came back, Magnus was trembling and nervously fiddling with his fingers. He looked up, saw Alec, and fierce determination slid over his eyes. Just as Alec stopped to sit down, Magnus rose out of his chair and dropped down on one knee.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Magnus took out a small, velvet box and opened it, exposing a simple gold wedding band. "From the first time I ever laid eyes on you, I knew we were perfect for each other. You compliment me. I'm outgoing and bright, while you're laid-back and smart. Together we're the perfect couple, like peanut butter and jelly. You know what they say: opposites attract. And, boy, did we attract each other. I've been all over the world for eight hundred years, but I've never seen or met someone as beautifully handsome and sweet as you. I guess what I've been trying to say is...Alec, will you marry me?"

Alec didn't know what to say. One word spilled out of his mouth, and he couldn't stop saying it. "Yes, Magnus," he stammered. And then he smiled and laughed, his eyes glowing. "Yes, yes, yes! A million times."

Magnus slipped the band on Alec's finger. Then he reached up and kissed him. By now, people were staring at them, some not-so-happy. But Alec didn't care. Jace probably would've told some people off, but Alec was doing something much more important with his mouth.

**~FO~**

**Cutest thing ever, wouldn't you agree? I just wish I had more reviews. I'm not giving you guys anymore Malecy goodness until I get at least twelve reviews. I'm sorry I have to punish you guys, but it must be done. Lol I sound like Maryse. **

**So…Review?**

**-Fartemis**


	5. I'll Be There

Alec sighed and shrugged himself farther into his coat as the wind picked up, beating itself against him. He reached out and opened the door to the Institute, slowly peering inside. Closing the door behind him, he walked up the isle, in between the rows and rows of church pews, scanning the area around him.

He took the elevator up to the residential part of the Institute, listening to the elevator creak and groan as it went up. Alec stepped out of the elevator and into the warm corridor. To his right was his old bedroom. He knew what he would find if he stepped inside: a cold, bare room and an equally bare mattress, stripped of its plain white sheets. So he didn't open the door, he just kept walking down the hall, past his siblings' rooms, and into the library where his parents were having a heated argument with Jace and Isabelle. They abruptly looked up when he walked in, keeping their eyes trained on him as he stood before him. Alec didn't blame them. He was a strange sight, with his long overcoat, windblown black hair, and flushed cheeks. But his eyes revealed his joy, even if the rest of him didn't.

"Mom. Dad. Guys," he began, addressing them. "I have news."

Maryse sighed. "Alec, this is hardly the time."

"That's where you're wrong," Alec countered. He held up his hand, the ring glinting on it, even though the light in the library was minimal. "Magnus proposed. And, obviously, I said yes."

His family sat shocked for a moment as his words sank in. Isabelle was the first one to break the silence, jumping up and practically tackling him with a hug.

"Alec, why didn't you call me as soon as it happened?" she scolded, although she was too happy to sound mad.

Jace got up from the couch yelling "group hug" and wrapped his arms around Alec and Isabelle. They laughed and tried to keep their balance. For a few moments, they were kids again. When they finally broke apart, they looked at Robert, who was trying hard not to smile and congratulate Alec in front of his wife, and Maryse, who looked like she wanted to strangle Magnus.

"That manipulating warlock," she spluttered, her face growing red. She ran to Alec and cupped his face, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Alec, can you her me? You're under a spell."

Alec pushed his mother away. "Mom, I'm not under a spell. Magnus loves me, and I love him. We're getting married, it's not that hard to understand."

Maryse started to sob. "Alec, if you can hear me, I'll help you out. Magnus will be arrested by the Clave."

Alec gave his mother a dirty look. How did she not understand that her son was gay? Sure, he'd gotten heat from other Shadowhunters about it, but he never dreamed that his own mother wouldn't be able to accept it. Some people had even told him that it was too bad that the Lightwood line would never be continued. But at least they had accepted it.

"Mom, I'm fine," he insisted. He looked to Robert, to Isabelle, even Jace. But they were looking at him with sad and pitiful eyes, not knowing any other way to comfort him.

Tears threatened to spill over his eyes and down his pale cheeks, but he turned away before anyone could see them. Alec ran out of the library, the tears choking him and causing him to sob. He vaguely heard his sister calling out for him, giving chase when he didn't stop. Finally, he turned around and yelled "What?" Isabelle stopped in mid-call, her eyes widening. Alec had never yelled at her before.

Seeing his sister looking at him like that, he sighed and wiped at his wet face, the stress, pain, and sadness obvious in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Isabelle," he whispered. "I didn't mean to scream at you like that. I'm just sick of Mom not accepting that I'm gay."

With a surge of anger, Alec punched the wall through so hard that he saw Isabelle's room through the hole. Jace would've been proud.

Izzy looked at him sadly, not even mad that her brother had just made a "portal" into her room. She touched his shoulder as he breathed hard and fast, the anger boosting his heart rate.

"I want you to know," she began after a few minutes. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Even if everyone else has given up on you, I'll still be there, by your side, guarding you and protecting you. I made the mistake of not being there for Max, and..." She trailed off as tears choked her up.

Alec wrapped his arms around her and let Isabelle rest her head on his chest. After a few moments, Isabelle looked up at him, her cheeks tear-stained. "I love you, Alec," she whispered.

And that was all he needed.


	6. Get Ready

**I feel so bad for not updating in forever! I've been busy with my Wattpad story (which you should go check out). I know, that's a lame excuse, but I'm making up for the wait with a long chapter. Warning: this chapter has a lemon.**

**Shout out to **malec . love **for reviewing a lot. They're one of the reasons why I continue this story. I thank the rest of you for reviewing as well. Sorry again for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. If I did, there would be more Malec.**

_**Lisztomania- Phoenix**_

_**1901- Phoenix**_

_**Feel Good Inc.- Gorillaz**_

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

"Please, Alec?" Isabelle pleaded, determination lighting a fire in her eyes.

"For millionth time, no, Izzy," Alec said in a firm voice, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Isabelle and Alec were holed up in the latter's apartment, bored out of their minds. Eventually, after ten minutes of Alec absorbed in his book and Isabelle examining her nails, she had finally given up and asked if she could host an engagement party for her brother and his fiancé. So far, Alec had survived the constant pleading by not looking at her adorable puppy dog face that she knew was his weakness, but he didn't know how much longer he would last.

"Aw, come on, Alec," Isabelle said, poking out her bottom lip. "Don't be such a downer all the time."

"I'm not a downer," Alec retorted, although they both knew that he was. Forgetting about her puppy dog face, he made the mistake of looking up from his book. Face-to-face with Isabelle, he found his resolve crumbling, and his heart melted at the sight of her bottom lip quivering and her chocolate eyes widened.

"Fine," Alec sighed, sitting up on the couch. His sister jumped up from the floor and pranced around the room, squealing with excitement. "But, you have to keep the guest list under twenty-five people, alright?"

Isabelle jumped up and down like a little kid and pulled Alec up from the couch to dance with her. He couldn't help but laugh with her. He was going to get married. To Magnus. How could his life get any better? When that thought came into his mind, Alec picked up his sister and spun her around, whooping with joy. Suddenly, the phone rang, disrupting their little celebration. Alec ran over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Alec said, a little out of breath.

"Alec, is that you?" someone sobbed over the line.

"Clary?" Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Isabelle looked on, her expression mirroring Alec's. _Is she alright?_ she mouthed.

"I…well…could you guys come over?" Clary asked.

"Sure," Alec replied, and hung up. He turned to Isabelle, who was waiting for an answer. "I think something's wrong with Clary. She wants us to come to the Institute."

**~FO~**

The Lightwood siblings stepped out of the elevator and hurried down the large hallway to the large bedroom that Jace and Clary shared until they could afford an apartment. They found Clary sprawled out on the bed, crying into her pillow. Isabelle rushed to her side while Alec held back and watched.

"Clary, are you alright?" she asked, alarmed.

Clary lifted her face off the pillow to look at Izzy. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red-rimmed. "Oh, Isabelle," she sobbed. "I'm pregnant."

Two pairs of eyes, one brown and one blue, widened at this news. "If you're pregnant, then…why are you crying?" Isabelle inquired.

"I'm not sure if…if Jace wants the baby. I'm scared that if he finds out…he won't love me anymore," Clary whispered.

Alec laughed and went to sit beside Clary. "Of course Jace wants the baby! He's wanted to start a family ever since we were children. If there's anyone who wants a baby, it's Jace. And don't worry about him not loving you; he'll probably love you even more when you tell him, if that's even possible. And even if he didn't want a child, he's not the type to just leave someone because they're pregnant. He would find a way to make both you and the baby happy."

Clary smiled through the tears as Isabelle looked confused. "When did you become so advice-giving?" she asked.

"Since I met Magnus," Alec smiled. Izzy rolled her eyes and turned back to Clary. "Will you be okay now? Do you want us to stay?"

Clary nodded and sniffled. "I want you guys to be there when I tell Jace, if that's okay."

Alec nodded. "Of course we will. Let me call Magnus and tell him I'll be coming home late." Alec stood up and went out in the hallway. He dialed Magnus' number and waited for the warlock to pick up.

"Hey Alec," Magnus answered. At his smooth voice, Alec felt himself hardening and his pants got a little tighter.

"How did you know it was me?" Alec asked.

Magnus chuckled, sending pleasant shivers down Alec's spine. "Caller ID, darling. Yours says "Blue-Eyes" on my phone."

Alec blushed. "So, um…I'm going to be home late. Just letting you know. Also, Isabelle wants to throw us an engagement party. I reluctantly agreed."

"Finally, you aren't being such a downer," Magnus sighed.

"Why does everyone say that?" Alec wondered aloud.

"Because you are one, lovely," Magnus replied, like Alec was the dumbest person in the world.

"Well, uh, I have to go now," Alec stammered. He could almost hear Magnus pout.

"That's too bad," he said sadly. "I just adore hearing your voice. It's all husky and deep. Especially when you scream my name as I—"

Alec blushed and cleared his throat. "Magnus, please."

"Alright, love, I know that your cheeks are probably as red as tomatoes by now," Magnus laughed. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too," Alec replied before hanging up.

**~FO~**

Clary, Isabelle, and Alec were sitting in the library when Jace got back from demon hunting with Robert. He came into the library covered in sweat, dirt, and ichor, but he still looked attractive with his blonde hair, golden eyes, and sun-kissed skin. He stripped off his black armguards as he walked in, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but he smiled and lit up when he saw Clary.

That smile disappeared when he saw her red eyes, though. "Clary?" he said. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah," Clary replied sheepishly while she looked down at her hands.

"How come?"

"Jace, I…I was scared about how you were going to react," Clary stammered.

"To what?" Jace said, confused.

"I'm pregnant, Jace."

A look of shock passed over Jace's face, and everyone else in the room held their breaths. Slowly, the corners of his mouth turned up a little.

"Did you say that you're pregnant?"

A tear rolled down Clary's cheek. "Yes…"

Jace laughed out loud, and in an instant, he picked up Clary and spun her round. He then set her on the ground and showered her with kisses. "I" kiss on the forehead "love" kiss on the left cheek "you" kiss on the other cheek "so" kiss on the nose "much" kiss on the lips.

Clary smiled. "So I guess this means you aren't mad?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm mad that we're going to have a mini you or a mini me and that my child is being carried by the most beautiful woman on this earth," he said sarcastically.

Clary laughed, and Jace replied, "Honestly, Clary, this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. By the way, how far along are you?"

"I'm guessing a month," Clary answered.

"So, for the next eight months, I'll do or get anything you need, whether it is ice cream and pickles, a foot massage, or just to be carried around. As long as my wife and child are happy, I'm happy as well."

"Jace, you don't have to do all that…" Clary said, blushing and smiling a little despite herself.

"Oh, but I do," Jace said quietly while wiping away her happy tears.

And Clary had to admit, even though she had been through hell, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**~FO~**

Alec unlocked the door to their loft and stumbled in, closing the door behind him. Too tired to take off his clothes, he flopped face-down on their bed, moaning pleasantly as the soft pillows met his cheek.

"I want to make you moan like that tonight," said a smooth voice behind him. Alec craned his neck and saw Magnus standing in the doorway, stark naked. He blushed but couldn't pull his eyes away, which didn't help the tightening in his pants.

"Long day, darling?" Magnus asked, pushing himself off the doorway and slowly making his way over to the bed. He grabbed a bottle of cherry lubricant off the bedside table and straddled Alec from the back. "Let me help you unwind."

Magnus pulled off Alec's T-shirt, exposing the corded muscles underneath. He squeezed some of the cherry lube onto his hand and started massaging them, coaxing them to relax. Alec's eyes closed in bliss. Magnus' hands felt like heaven on his back, neck, and shoulder.

Magnus smirked when he saw Alec's closed eyes. It was time to heat things up. He started at Alec's lower back, right in between his ass dimples, and licked up Alec's back to his neck, ending with a nip on his ear. Alec shivered with excitement. Seeing this, Magnus pulled off Alec's jeans and black boxers, flinging them to the ground and exposing the Shadowhunter's butt. Magnus pushed his tongue inside, and Alec moaned with pleasure. Every time Magnus touched him, sparks ran through his body.

"Magnus, please," he moaned. Magnus chuckled.

"Relax, baby," he said. "I'm here to help you unwind, remember?"

And then he plunged himself inside of Alec. A plethora of emotions sprung up inside of him: elation, excitement, _arousal_. Magnus unlocked a part of him that he had never known was there. It was like he was running through a field of cotton candy, eating everything pink and fluffy, except the cotton candy enabled him to do things like Superman could. Suddenly, Magnus stopped when he was only a few inches deep, stopping the happiness that was coursing through Alec.

"Magnus," Alec moaned. "More…_please_…"

"If you say so." He buried himself up to the hilt, hitting that bundle of nerves that released happy endorphins throughout Alec's body.

"Magnus, I'm…I'm—"

"It's alright, I am too, baby," Magnus assured. And he did, a few seconds later. The feeling of having it shooting around inside of him was so exhilarating that it made him shoot off as well.

Exhausted, Magnus pulled himself out and collapsed next to Alec. "Are you relaxed, now?" he asked his fiancé.

"Very," Alec sighed, closing his eyes. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, clasping Magnus' hand within his own. "That was…amazing."

**~FO~**

**My very first lemon. Ever. Sure, I've done kissing scenes loads of times, but a lemon? That's a first. Love it? Hate it? I'll only know if you review.**

**-Fartemis**


	7. All Is Right

**Hey guys! I know you don't exactly like that I update irregularly, but I almost never have access to a computer or laptop, and I'm almost always busy. In fact, I'm writing right now in Notes on my iPod on vacation. Don't get the wrong idea, I love to write, but I have so much to do and so many people expect me to be with them. So bear with me, I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes. My priorities list for stories looks like this:**

**1. Hip, Slick, Cool (my Wattpad story)**

**2. Strange As It Is**

**3. Tiffany and Tancred**

**4. Katniss and Peeta: Undying Love**

**There you go! Hope that helps!**

**Major Minus- Coldplay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. I also do not own any songs. Major Minus included. **

**-Fartemis**

**~FO~**

Alec sighed and looked around the crowded room. Isabelle had decided to host the engagement party in the ballroom of some random hotel. Christmas-like lights were strung up on the high wooden ceiling, lighting up the room in a champagne color. Circular tables with tan tablecloths lined the outer rim of the room, with space in the middle for dancing, which many couples were taking advantage of. A table was at the back, laden with Magnus and Alec's favorite foods. At the front, the hired DJ was playing Major Minus by Coldplay, which really put a trance on the engagement party and caused people to dance even more.

It was beautiful, and everyone was having a good time, except for Alec. A few people had come up to congratulate him, but it was mostly Magnus who was having fun. So Alec had resigned himself to their assigned table with a glass of champagne and his thoughts.

The dress code was semi-formal, so Alec had thrown on a pair of dark-wash jeans, a black button-up dress shirt, and his trademark combat boots. Every time he looked around, his hair fell into his cerulean eyes, and he angrily pushed it away. I need a haircut, he thought.

Magnus emerged from the dancing crowd, smiling and out of breath. He was wearing loose white skinny jeans, a bright yellow T-shirt, and a black and white studded belt. His hair was styled into spikes with his jet black bangs hanging in his face, and he wore black Vans.

He lowered himself down into the black metal chair next to his fiancé and spread out his long legs. "Why are you sitting all by yourself, when you should be celebrating?" he asked.

Alec sighed again. "I'm just...not feeling it." And he wasn't. His mother had decided not to come to the party, still not accepting, and his father had stayed home with her so she wouldn't feel alone. His own parents weren't even at his engagement party. It was almost as bad as them not showing up to his wedding, and he had feeling that they wouldn't come to that, either.

Magnus took Alec's pale hand within his own. "Is this about your mother, Alexander?"

Alec looked down at his champagne, avoiding Magnus' eyes. "Yeah, she didn't come. She still thinks you put a spell on me. And I guess I'm a little jealous of Jace and Clary. When they got married, she busied herself with their every need. And she's going crazy about the baby." A tear rolled down his cheek. "She won't even talk to her own son."

Magnus frowned, his green-gold eyes darkening. Alec didn't deserve the hatred that Maryse was giving him. He was sweet, and thoughtful, and he put others before himself. How Alec could be related to that heartless woman was a mystery.

Suddenly, a voice came out of the speakers, and the music stopped. Everyone looked up to see Isabelle standing next to the DJ, borrowing his microphone.

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention please?" Izzy waited for the talking to die down, then preceded. "As you know, we're here to celebrate my brother and his fiancé. Their wedding is in a few months. I don't know about you, but I'm so proud of them. Congrats, Alec and Magnus. You guys deserve it."

Everyone turned to them and clapped, and Alec felt heat rising to his cheeks as Magnus squeezed his hand.

"Now, for the food. You guys are hungry, yeah?" A few cheers from the crowd. "Thought so. The food's at the back, in case you haven't noticed, so help yourselves." With that, Isabelle handed the microphone back to the DJ, and he played Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall, yet another Coldplay song.

Magnus pulled Alec to his feet and they made their way over to the food table. Alec grabbed a house salad and water (he needed to stay in shape for demon hunting), while Magnus chose a huge hamburger, fries, and a soda. He could just magic away the fat anyways. When they got back, everyone else assigned to their table were already seated, Clary with a lot more food than she normally would have on her plate.

Magnus chuckled as he and Alec took their spots. "I see the baby already has his father's big appetite," he jokingly observed, causing the people at their table to laugh and Clary to smile and blush. It had been about a month since she had found out that she was pregnant, which made her two months along in her pregnancy.

"So, where's Maryse?" Jace questioned, looking around.

Alec pursed his lips, all of the sadness rushing back. "She's...busy," he lied. Isabelle looked up confusedly from her pasta, as she knew the truth, and Alec gave his sister a look that said "Please don't tell him."

Jace noticed their silent exchange and furrowed his eyebrows, but he didn't ask. Alec had been, and always would be, an enigma. When questioned, he just recoiled further. So Jace did something that anyone else would've done. He took a huge bite out of his hamburger.

A few minutes later, as everyone was finishing up their food, the ballroom doors opened again. The room fell into silence, and only the music kept going. Alec only had to get on his toes a bit to see why everyone was silent, and when he saw, his eyes widened in shock.

"Mom?" he said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Maryse and Robert, arms linked together, made their way over to Alec as he stood there, staring at them, unsure of what to say.

"Same as everyone else," Maryse replied. "I'm here to celebrate my son's engagement."

"But I thought you hated me," Alec said quietly, staring down at his boots.

Maryse let go of her husbands arms and put her hands on either side if Alec's face and looked up into his eyes, blue to blue.

"Oh, Alec, you're my son," she said. "I could never hate you. I was a little shocked, yes, but I just needed some time. I needed to get used to...to all of this. I didn't know that my son would be attracted to someone else's son, I was surprised, that's all. But I still love you, Alec. We're Lightwoods, we stick together."

Alec smiled at his mother, knowing that she was sincere, and gathered her into his arms. She was instantly swallowed up by his tall and muscular frame. As they hugged, everyone around them clapped.

When they finally pulled apart, Alec guided his parents to the seats that had been assigned to them from the beginning, in between Jace and Alec.

Magnus smiled and clasped Alec's hand when he sat back down. "Now do you want to dance, darling?" he asked, smirking.

Alec winked back and pulled Magnus to the dance floor. The DJ put on a slow song, just for them, and Alec put his head on Magnus' shoulder as they swayed back and forth, keeping time with each other.

Alec looked up to see Magnus studying him, his beautiful eyes never wavering. He caught Magnus off-guard and captured the warlock's lips in his own. Magnus deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue into Alec's mouth. Their eyes closed, relishing in the blissful moment with each other. The couple could hear people emit "aww" as they watched. But that was okay for Alec.

He had his Magnus, and that was all that mattered.

**~FO~**

**So, did you like the engagement party? I thought I would make it really festive (you know Izzy) so that the wedding would be even more grand. It's in a few months (story-verse) so we have a few chapters to go. But like I said in the beginning, bear with me. Their relationship isn't perfectly smooth and carefree. There are going to be bumps in the road. **

**Review?**


	8. Somewhere in Brooklyn

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I'm not going to blabber before the chapter like that monster of an author's note last chapter. But this is a monster of a chapter, so...**

**Stereo- John Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. 'Nuff said.**

**-Fartemis, who is excited about the last Artemis Fowl book. Her little brother is so famous!**

**~FO~**

"Darling, would you please go and retrieve my cook book?" Magnus asked, inspecting something that was supposed to be French toast but looked more like burnt bread sticks.

"Sure thing." Alec strode down the hall and stopped in front of Magnus' study. As soon as he pulled the door open, a cloud of dust rushed out to greet him, and he coughed for a bit before going inside. How Magnus could spend hours on end in there was a mystery.

"Alright," Alec said under his breath. "Just get the book and get out. Try not to look at anything nasty that might scar you for life." It seemed easy enough, but there was no telling in Magnus' study.

Alec passed by Magnus' desk and gave it a once-over. There was a small stack of old and yellowed parchments in the corner. Curious, he reached out his slender fingers and grasped the stack, shuffling through them. At the top of the first page, the name 'BANE' was scrawled in faded ink. Below that was what looked liked a family tree of sorts, although there was a great deal missing. At the bottom of the page was a crossed out name, with several curses and religious signs around it. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what that name was.

Magnus Bane.

Staring down in confusion, Alec flipped through the stack some more. The other pages were diary entries, telling of a 'demon child' and a few unexplained incidents. The last entry told of a woman hanging herself and a man trying to drown the demon child.

Frowning, Alec brought the parchments back to the kitchen, where Magnus was still studying the French toast. "Thank you for getting the- what's that?"

Magnus looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared with wide eyes at his fiancé. Unfazed, Alec looked up at Magnus in confusion.

"I found them on your desk," Alec answered. "These diary entries, Magnus...are they about you?"

Magnus scowled at him and snatched the papers away. "That is entirely private, Alexander. Don't you know not to go searching in places you know are off-limits?"

"I'm fed up with your lying, Magnus," Alec growled through gritted teeth. "I've poured my heart and soul out to you. I told you all my feelings. You know everything about me, yet I don't even know where you're from!"

Magnus glared a him. "Well, if you're so fed up, Alec, maybe I should just leave."

His words pierced Alec's heart. He was about to lose his best friend, his lover, his partner, his soulmate, and his one and only love. "Please, Magnus, don't go."

Ignoring his words, Magnus grabbed his wallet and apartment key and stormed out of the loft, slamming the door behind him. The blue-framed picture of the two of them at Central Park fell from its place next to the door and the glass cracked, right in between Alec and Magnus.

Alec fell down on the couch, letting tears drip down his cheeks and off of his chin. What had he done? Magnus was his everything, he lived solely for him. How was Alec supposed to live without him? What were his parents going to say when he told them that he and his fiancé had broken up a week before the wedding? Dear God, Isabelle. She would have a fit when she found out. Izzy had spent the last four months obsessing over the wedding with Magnus. Even Clary, with her six-months-pregnant self, was helping out with the decorations and whatnot. They would be devastated.

Alec fell asleep on the couch, clutching the broken picture to his chest and crying silently to himself.

He awoke to the sound of rain pelting on the roof and thunder booming in the distance. Alec sat up, rubbed his eyes, and placed the picture on the coffee table. Suddenly he was reminded of the events of that morning, and he rushed out of the apartment, only pausing to grab his key and coat.

Alec would make things right.

**~FO~**

The rain drenched through Alec's coat and soaked his T-shirt. But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting to his fiancé. He muttered Magnus' name under his breath, over and over, like a mantra. So far, Alec had checked all of Magnus' favorite places: the mall, the coffee shop, the subway station (long story). There was only one place he hadn't checked, and that was Blue Glade in Central Park. It wasn't officially named that, but Magnus had named it that while thinking of Alec's eyes.

Alec stepped into the glade and blinked the water out of his eyes. His wet hair kept getting into his face, much like it had at the engagement party. He spotted Magnus in the very center of the glade, just standing and looking up at the sky.

"Magnus!" Alec called to the warlock. Magnus slowly turned to him, and even in the rain, Alec could tell that he had been crying.

"Alec?" he said, bewildered. "You came."

"Of course I did," Alec, a little hurt. "I love you. And I know what I said was wrong, but-"

"No, Alexander, I was wrong," Magnus interrupted. He clenched Alec's forearm. "You were right. You've told me everything and you know next to nothing about me." Alec began to protest but Magnus silenced him by pressing his lips to his. When he finally pulled back, he pulled Alec to the nearest bench and they sat down.

"Look, Alexander, it's time that you knew my past," Magnus started. "I admit, it is a little...horrid, but you need to know.

"I was born in a small Indonesian village. The people there were strongly religious, and they shunned anything out of the ordinary. When my mother saw my eyes, she...she hung herself." Magnus took a deep, shuddering breath. Concerned, Alec took his hand.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he said hurriedly.

"No, I need to get this off of my chest," Magnus breathed. "As I grew older, I was locked in the barn all the time, and never allowed out. My father got insulted everyday for having me, so one night he grabbed me and dragged me to the river. When he tried to drown me, I burned him. Right where he stood." He sobbed. "I burned my own father Alec."

Alec gathered him into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "Shhh, it's alright. Baby, don't cry. Oh, dear heart, don't cry."

By now the rain had subsided into a light drizzle. The two lovers sat on the bench, soaked and wrapped up in each other's arms as the sun reluctantly peeked out to see if all was clear.

Magnus looked up from nuzzling Alec's chest and studied the Shadowhunter as the light hit him. His eyes brightened as the sun settled into them, turning them from a dark ocean color to a beautiful cerulean.

"What are you staring at," Alec wondered, fixing his eyes onto Magnus.

"Your wonderful cheekbones, beautiful blue eyes, and plump lips that I could kiss all day."

Alec's 'wonderful cheekbones' reddened, and he looked away in embarrassment while trying to hide a grin.

"You know," Alec said, "I'm glad that I finally found you."

Magnus scoffed. "Well it shouldn't be that hard. First of all, I am the sparkliest person in New York. And I'll always be somewhere in Brooklyn."

**~FO~**

**I really don't know what to say…so review!**


End file.
